2037 Atlantic Hurricane Season (LckyTUBA's version)
Overview The 2037 Atlantic hurricane season was a below-average season that featured 9 depressions, 8 named storms, 4 hurricanes and 1 major hurricane. It was a fairly quiet season in terms of landfalls and damage as well, with only 3 systems making landfall at hurricane strength. No names were retired, although the largest impacts were caused by Chantal, Dorian and Fernand, which hit Texas, France and Florida respectively. . . . . . . . . . . Hurricane Andrea Hurricane Andrea was a moderate July hurricane that hit South Carolina. A tropical wave formed into the season's first depression on July 17, and formed into a tropical storm the following morning. Andrea strengthened into a hurricane on July 20, and made landfall that evening, becoming extratropical the following morning. Andrea caused moderate damage in the mid-Atlantic, with gusts reaching 100 mph at landfall knocking out power to 1.5 million people. Isolated flash flooding was also reported, and roughly 2-4 inches of rain occurred for most of the coastal mid-Atlantic. A flash flood reportedly caused 8 deaths in South Carolina, with another 4 deaths due to high winds occurring in that state. Virginia and North Carolina reported one death each. In total, Andrea caused 14 deaths and $300 million in damage. . Tropical Storm Barry Tropical Storm Barry was a weak system that hit the Florida Panhandle in early August. A cluster of thunderstorms formed into a depression on the evening of August 2, intensifying into Tropical Storm Barry the following afternoon. Barry continued north to make landfall in the Florida Panhandle on the afternoon of August 4 at its peak intensity of 60 mph, weakening through the evening and getting downgraded to a tropical depression late that night. Barry then dissipated the following morning. Impacts from Barry were relatively light. Winds gusted to 75 mph at landfall, with a maximum gust of 77 mph recorded in Apalachicola. Barry knocked out power to an estimated 50,000 people. Adverse traffic conditions caused numerous accidents, including a 11-car pileup that killed 4 people. In total, Barry caused 5 deaths and $10 million in damage. . Hurricane Chantal Hurricane Chantal was a moderate hurricane that struck Texas in August. A tropical wave formed into the third depression of the season on August 11 over the northwestern Caribbean, making landfall on the western tip of Cuba on August 12 before strengthening into a tropical storm on the 13th, having moved back out over the Gulf of Mexico. Chantal continued to strengthen fairly quickly over the warm waters of the Gulf, and became a hurricane the evening of August 14. Chantal made landfall at its 100 mph peak in Texas during the afternoon of August 15, weakening to a tropical storm during the evening hours and then to a depression by the following morning. Chantal dissipated over northwestern Oklahoma on August 16. Chantal caused moderate damage in Texas, with a 7 foot storm surge and 115-mph gusts reported at its landfall near Indianola. An estimated 500,000 people lost power, many of whom were in Corpus Christi or Austin. Several people lost their lives due to storm surge in the area of landfall, with additional wind-related deaths occurring slightly further inland. In total, Chantal caused 22 deaths and $560 million in damage. The name was not retired. . Tropical Depression Four Tropical Depression Four was a weak system that briefly existed east of the Bahamas in mid-August. Four formed from a tropical wave east of the Bahamas the evening of August 15, although it encountered a pocket of unseasonably strong wind shear throughout the following day. Four then dissipated on August 17, having travelled northwest while remaining over the open ocean. Four did not have any impacts on land. . Subtropical Storm Derek Subtropical Storm Derek was a brief but high-end subtropical storm that struck France in late August, causing moderate damage there. Derek formed from a powerful extratropical cyclone that gained a warm core off the north coast of Spain on the afternoon of August 29. The extratropical cyclone had a sustained wind speed of 65 mph at the point it became subtropical at its first advisory. Derek continued northeast to make landfall in the region of Brittany in France on the afternoon of August 30 at its peak of 70 mph, before becoming extratropical that evening. Derek caused moderate impacts in France, with winds gusting to 90 mph at landfall and a 6-foot storm surge inundating costal beaches. A total of 13 deaths were reported from rip currents as Derek approached the coast, and several additional deaths were reported due to storm surge in coastal areas. Wind damage was fairly widespread, due to the large size of the storm, causing several fatal accidents across Brittany. An additional 2 deaths were caused by Derek's extratropical remnant in the UK, where 80 mph gusts were reported. In total, Derek caused 19 deaths and $650 million in damage. Despite this, the name was not retired. . Hurricane Erin Hurricane Erin was a powerful Cape Verde hurricane that threatened the eastern United States in early September before curving back out to sea in mid-September. Erin formed on the afternoon of September 4 as a Cape Verde system, having strengthened from a depression that formed early that morning. Erin strengthened over the open Atlantic, becoming a hurricane early in the morning of September 6, starting to show an eye. However, Erin's convection briefly became unbalanced, and Erin weakened to a tropical storm that afternoon while expanding its wind field. Erin then started to slow its forward motion as it restrengthened to a hurricane the evening of September 7. Erin turned sharply north over the next several days, entering suitable conditions for rapid intensification. Erin peaked at 140 mph in the evening of September 11, then accelerating northeastward while weakening. Erin became a powerful hurricane-force extratropical cyclone on the morning of September 14. Erin did not have any significant impacts on land. . Hurricane Fernand Hurricane Fernand was a moderate hurricane that struck Miami in September, causing moderate impacts there. A tropical depression formed north of Dominica from a tropical wave on the evening of September 13. The depression strengthened, becoming a tropical storm the following day and receiving the name Fernand. Fernand then continued strengthening as it passed through the Bahamas, attaining hurricane status on the evening of September 15. Fernand peaked the following morning as it made landfall in Miami, weakening to a tropical storm through the afternoon before entering the Gulf of Mexico that evening. A vigorous frontal system pulled Fernand west, causing it to weaken into a depression on the evening of September 17 as it accelerated west. Fernand was absorbed by the system the following morning. Fernand caused substantial power outages in downtown Miami, as winds gusted to 100 mph at landfall. Statewide, approximately 1.2 million outages were reported. Rainfall was reported to be light. In total, Fernand caused 3 deaths and $750 million in damage. The name was not retired. Subtropical Storm Gabrielle Subtropical Storm Gabrielle was the first "huroncane" since Elsa in 2021, traversing through Lake Michigan, Lake Huron, Ontario and the northeastern United States in late September. Gabrielle formed from a vigorous frontal system that had stalled out over the Great Lakes region, bearing its peak winds of 60 mph at the point where it first became subtropical on September 25. Gabrielle weakened as it crossed northern Michigan, restrengthening back to its secondary peak of 60 mph over Lake Huron. After making landfall in Ontario, Gabrielle raced east, becoming a subtropical depression on September 26 north of Lake Ontario. Gabrielle went back over the Gulf Stream on September 27 before becoming extratropical the following day. Gabrielle caused gusty winds topping out at 77 mph, causing scattered tree damage and 75,000 power outages. Otherwise, no significant effects were reported from Gabrielle. In total, Gabrielle caused $120 million in damage. No deaths were reported. . Tropical Storm Harrison Tropical Storm Harrison was a weak storm that hit the Yucatan in October. A group of thunderstorms that had persisted over the Caribbean became a tropical depression on October 19, gradually moving north before turning northwest. The depression strengthened into a tropical storm on the afternoon of October 21, peaking the following afternoon as it made landfall on the Yucatan with 50 mph winds. Harrison dissipated in the morning on October 23, having weakened to a depression the previous night. Harrison did not cause major impacts; areas affected reported slick roads and 60 mph gusts at landfall. About 3,000 people lost power, and several traffic accidents were reported. In total, Harrison caused 3 deaths. Damage was reported as minimal. .Category:LckyTUBA Category:Future Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Below Average Category:Cyclones